Description: (Applicant's Description) The High-Performance Workstation Facility provides support to those funded investigators and facilities with advanced computational, visualization, relational database, and/or other needs that cannot be met with traditional desktop computing platforms. A variety of situations occur as a direct consequence of funded research that require substantial computing capabilities. These include, but are not limited to raw computational power and advanced visualization for simulations and ab initio structural studies (Markham, Glusker, Biomolecular Structure and Function); secure management of large relational database systems involved in family studies, biosample tracking and analysis (Dr. Daly, Cancer Prevention and Control); and other software and data resources that are too complex and/or expensive to distribute and maintain on multiple small machines. The HPW Facility staff provide systems management support, in the investigators' own laboratory, for these high performance computing platforms, such as Unix, Linux, and Windows-NT Servers, and the associated scientific software systems which they run. The facility maintains a centralized high-performance computing environment that includes scientific visualization, simulation, mathematical, and Oracle relational database software. These resources are used extensively for the acquisition, management and analysis of data involved in studies throughout FCCC. The HPW facility provides support to 61 peer review funded investigators in all 13 programs, as well as 13 shared facilities. Facility staff currently support over 100 high performance systems in 23 laboratories and facilities throughout the Center.